


Afraid

by sorryiforgotmyusername



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Im new to ao3, POV First Person, but this does (indirectly) deal with pink diamond's death, honestly i dont know what else to tag, i didn't put the "main character death" warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryiforgotmyusername/pseuds/sorryiforgotmyusername
Summary: A fic about Yellow Diamond's feelings (angst)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't really written to take place after the events of "that will be all", but it could be interpreted as so. also, this is not really meant to be a shipping fic, but again, it can be interpreted as so.

You trod down the hallway of your ship, contemplating your last conversation with Blue, wondering if you were too hard on her.  
_No,_ you think. _She can’t spend the the rest of her days wallowing in grief. She needs to move on._  
_She can’t just keep giving in to her emotions._

_..._

_Emotions._

_Feelings._

_Useless, pathetic things._  
_They only make everything hurt more._  
_You're glad you've hardened yourself past the point of having any._

You keep walking, your pace slowing ever so slightly.  
Suddenly you stop.  
_Come on Yellow, you’re stronger than this!_ , you think. _What’s gotten into you? It’s been over 5,000 damn years and you still can’t get over her._

Your pearl comments on your sudden stop. “M-my diamond, are you ok?”  
You glare at her, and continue walking. “I’m. Fine.”  
_Ugh, letting down your guard again._ , you think, disgusted. _You can’t show any signs of weakness. You must repress your emotions. For Homeworld. For efficiency. For-_  
_For-_  
_..._  
_No._  
_You can’t keep lying to yourself like this. You know the real reason you strive to kill your feelings._  
_It’s because you’re weak, cowardly, and afraid._  
_Afraid to love somebody again._  
_Afraid to lose them._  
_Afraid._


End file.
